


Pale White

by Val_Creative



Series: Rainbow Femslash February 2020 [29]
Category: Shadows House - Soumatou
Genre: Angst, Canon - Manga, During Canon, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Emilyko only grins, her dimples so rosy and lovely. Kate hates this emotion like a despair inside her.
Relationships: Emilyko/Kate Shadow-sama
Series: Rainbow Femslash February 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620025
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: Femslash February





	Pale White

**Author's Note:**

> Last day of Femslash February. 💔 I hate to see it go. But we ended up with an extra day in February! I wanted to dedicate it to a new manga I was reading! Hope you enjoy! We got Day 29 " _Pillows_ " for the [prompts](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/190473208546/any-world-any-fandom-any-originals-however-you). Any thoughts/comments appreciated!

*

Sometimes, when her "face" isn't gazing upon her with unconcealed rapture, Kate studies her.

Emilyko's pale white skin. The quality akin to a clean mound of pillows getting fluffed.

She's not so much like Emilyko. Not really. Emilyko is cheerful and loud, and high-spirited. Kate understands herself to be quiet and dignified. Reserved. She's not as earnest and sweet and gentle-natured as Emilyko, or full of kindness so rare that it blooms like fields of meadowsweets. Kate does wish she was less scatterbrained. She wants Emilyko to notice her. Only her.

Kate tightens her pitch-black lips together. She mustn't pout or fret.

A very large moth flutters into the chamber-room, erratically circling above and then lands to Kate's cheek. Feeling like hardly anything at all. Kate trembles nervously in place. Black soot pours out from a thin, long stream above her head.

_ "Ah…" _

"Let me get that!" Emilyko chimes, stumbling over with her featherduster and brandishing it. She's prepared to shoo the creature away when the dark, furry moth crawls and shuts its wings. It's as pitch-black as Kate's own cheek. "Wow!"

Kate lifts a shadowy finger, easing the moth onto it and observing as the glimmering, iridescent-blue wings spread open.

"Look, look! Look, Kate-sama!" Emilyko says, gasping and squealing.

"So beautiful…"

"Beautiful like _Kate-sama_!"

The soot above Kate's head pours out more quickly, indicating her frustrated anger. "Don't be impertinent."

Emilyko only grins, her dimples so rosy and lovely. She's always so, so bright. Brimming light. Kate hates this emotion like a despair inside her. "I love Kate-sama!" Emilyko announces, touching over Kate's soot-black hand. "And _always_ will!"

_ Always. _

She would like an _always_ too.

*


End file.
